Suplica ao tempo
by Saori Yummy
Summary: Athena fez um pedido a Khronos, mas ela não sabe que quem lhe concederá este, será Kairos... Consequências virão cedo ou tarde, pois o tempo nunca perdoará aqueles que tentaram fugir de suas mãos.
1. Prólogo

** Fanfic : Suplica ao tempo .**

* * *

_Saint Seiya é obra de Masami Kurumada, estou apenas escrevendo por diversão, sem nenhum fim lucrativo._

A história irá passar após a Saga de Hades, com alguns elementos aproveitados do Prólogo dos Céus, sem envolver o mesmo de forma completa.

* * *

** Prólogo**

Uma noite fria tomava conta da casa onde Saori cuidava de Seiya. Desde o triste fim da batalha contra Hades, ela havia cuidado dele naquele lugar. Já não suportava vê-lo sofrer, com a dor da espada que apenas seus olhos podiam enxergar, atravessando a cada segundo o coração do cavaleiro de Pégasus.

- Seiya... Estranhamente, está uma noite fria. - Saori relatava para ele o que acontecia como se ele pudesse lhe ouvir. - Você não poderá ficar aqui fora, vamos para a sala. - completou guiando-o para dentro da casa através da cadeira de rodas.

Parou a cadeira de rodas do lado do sofá, e em seguida colocou cuidadosamente um cobertor em volta do cavaleiro. Por um instante, pensou que o tivesse visto sorrir, mas logo imaginou que fosse coisa de sua mente, o que fez cair lágrimas em seu rosto.

- Eu sei que ficará bem... Não quero que sofras ainda mais. - Saori disse tristemente, ajoelhada diante do cavaleiro, enquanto segurava as suas mãos um pouco gélidas - Sabe, hoje cedo enquanto o Shun cuidava de você? Eu consegui pedir ao Khronos, que nos permitisse um tempo maior, para você se recuperar... Não tenho certeza, se ele nos concederá, pois ele não me respondeu, mas eu disse que se fosse necessário, que minha vida estaria à disposição. - completou esperançosa.

Saori continuou seu interminável quase monólogo, na esperança de que Seiya lhe respondesse... A noite havia passado assim, por muitas horas, até ela adormecer.

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Apenas algumas ideias surgindo em minha mente, para esta nova fanfic... Em breve, trarei o primeiro capitulo.

**- Saori Yummy**


	2. 1 O despertar

** Fanfic : Suplica ao tempo .**

* * *

_Saint Seiya é obra de Masami Kurumada, estou apenas escrevendo por diversão, sem nenhum fim lucrativo._

A história irá passar após a Saga de Hades, com alguns elementos aproveitados do Prólogo dos Céus, sem envolver o mesmo de forma completa.

* * *

**O despertar**

Saori dormia profundamente, sonhando com tempos de paz, onde poderia ver o sorriso de seus cavaleiros refletidos em vidas normais... Ansiava muito por este momento, mas infelizmente não passava de sonho.

Ainda adormecida, pode ouvir uma voz estridente, se dirigir a ela.

– Athena... Há algo que eu posso fazer por você. – a voz estridente se aproximava, ainda que Saori não pudesse ver.

– Khronos? – Saori perguntou confusa, tentando descobrir quem poderia ser.

– Cometeu um engano Athena... – a voz estridente rebateu – Não sou quem pensas, mas irei reverter está situação. - completou decidido.

– O que irá fazer? – Saori perguntou preocupada.

– Quando acordar saberá querida Athena... – a voz estridente respondeu se afastando – Farei isto pela alma de Pégasus, não por você! – completou com sinceridade.

* * *

Os raios de sol penetravam as cortinas da casa, acordando aqueles que ali estavam adormecidos.

– Saori... – Seiya a chamou desesperado – Onde estamos? – perguntou confuso.

Saori não conseguiu o responder, porque estava caída ao chão, próxima ao lugar  
onde adormecera na noite anterior.

Seiya levantou da cadeira de rodas, em pouco equilíbrio, tentando se aproximar,  
mas a maldição impediu lhe de prosseguir.

– Seiya... Você recobrou os sentidos. – Saori disse emocionada, enquanto tentava se levantar.

Saori o abraçou fortemente, pensando no quanto havia desejado que ele se recuperasse. No começo, Seiya foi surpreendido pelo ato, mas depois correspondeu com mais intensidade.

– Tive tanto medo, que a espada de Hades tivesse lhe atingido. – Seiya demonstrou sua preocupação, sem se desfazer do abraço que ainda mantinham.

– Eu preferia que ela tivesse me atingido, do que vê-lo sofrer, por minha culpa. – Saori desabafou entre lágrimas, se afastando bruscamente do abraço.

– Não diga isso, Saori. – Seiya pediu entristecido – O que importa, é que agora estamos bem. - completou calmamente.

Saori não queria contar a ele, que só lhe restavam três dias de vida, devido à maldição de Hades, mas de alguma forma ele deveria saber.

– Seiya... – Saori o chamou tristemente, sem saber como dizer – Sua vida perecerá dentro de três dias... Desculpe-me, eu não pude fazer nada. – completou desesperada.

– Saori, não há o que desculpar. – Seiya respondeu convicto – Eu não me importo se morrerei daqui a três dias ou daqui a cem anos. – completou fingindo despreocupação.

– Você não entende! – Saori insistia preocupada – Você precisa viver. – completou um pouco exaltada.

Seiya tentou se aproximar, mas sentiu novamente uma pontada no coração. Saori colocou levemente uma de suas mãos, por cima do ferimento, elevando seu cosmo para tentar amenizar a dor de Seiya.

– Eu te amo – Saori confessou em voz baixa – Seria egoísmo desejar que você não morra? – completou sem fita-lo.

Seiya se sentiu ainda pior, ao saber que ela também o amava, mas tentava não alimentar esse amor, porque tinha certeza de que morreria logo. Era doloroso tê-la tão perto, sem ter esperança de que poderiam permanecer assim para sempre.

– Eu também te amo – Seiya acabou confessando o mesmo sentimento – Não é egoísmo seu, mas infelizmente, a morte, é uma das únicas certezas na vida de um Humano – completou com seriedade.

Seiya entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Saori, enquanto ela aproximava seu rosto lentamente ao dele. Permaneceram alguns segundos com os rostos alinhados, até que Seiya começou um beijo demorado.  
Um beijo formado por um misto de amor e um pouco de angustia. Tinham a certeza do amor, e a incerteza da vida. Era o primeiro beijo, com o temor de que fosse o ultimo.

– Pégasus – A voz estridente os interrompeu. – Você não morrerá em três dias – completou convicto.

– Quem é você, e por que não aparece? – Seiya perguntou procurando-o.

– Não me é conveniente aparecer na frente de Humanos. – a voz estridente o respondeu – No entanto, vim lhe dizer que teria apenas três dias de vida, se estivesse vivendo no tempo de Khronos.

– O que quer dizer? – Seiya perguntou confuso.

– Você está vivendo no meu tempo, o que significa que se você não se livrar da maldição de Hades, poderá viver apenas três anos. – a voz estridente o esclareceu, desaparecendo em seguida.

Seiya não pode deixar de se sentir feliz... Teria três anos, para viver ao lado de Saori e de seus amigos. Nesse momento imaginou, que nem mesmo a maldição de Hades o impediria de viver uma vida normal, e assim seguiria seus planos.

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Essa semana foi meio complicada para criar/postar episódios, mas prometo que assim que tiver um tempinho, estarei sempre atualizando a fanfic, com novos episódios.

Obrigada pelo apoio de todos os que leram, e principalmente aqueles que deixaram reviews.

Espero que tenham gostado deste episódio, e, por favor, não deixem de comentar. '-'

**- Saori Yummy**

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Agradecimentos:

**Fletshgguer**

_Aqui está o capitulo, que você esperava. Peço-lhe desculpas pela demora._

**Juliene2007**

_Irei continuar..._

_Também não gosto de ver o Seiya sofrer, mas infelizmente, ele passará por algumas provações._

**Rodrigo**

_É a primeira vez que tento escrever algo que envolva Chronos e o Tempo. Espero que minha fanfic possa ser ótima, assim como suas expectativas._

**Rizz**

_Fique tranquila, eu irei continuar... ^.^_  
_Também considero Seiya e Saori, um dos meus casais favoritos._

**Taty**

_Olá =]_

_Fico feliz em ver que, tantas pessoas amam esse casal, assim como eu._


	3. 2 Quietude

** Fanfic : Suplica ao tempo .**

* * *

_Saint Seiya é obra de Masami Kurumada, estou apenas escrevendo por diversão, sem nenhum fim lucrativo._

A história irá passar após a Saga de Hades, com alguns elementos aproveitados do Prólogo dos Céus, sem envolver o mesmo de forma completa.

* * *

**Quietude**

_Seiya havia ficado muito feliz, com as boas novas que o ser da voz estridente o_  
_ havia trazido, mas Saori continuava apreensiva tentando encontrar uma maneira_  
_ de acabar com a maldição de Hades._

# Algumas horas depois

– Saori... – Seiya a chamou, tirando a de seus pensamentos longínquos.

– Fale. – Saori respondeu, agora o fitando nos olhos.

– Eu estive pensando, no que ele disse. – Seiya começou meio sem jeito – Se me resta mesmo três anos, o que eu poderia fazer, nesse tempo? – perguntou calmamente, observando Saori.

– Primeiro deveríamos descobrir um modo de tirar a maldição. – Saori lhe respondeu, ainda preocupada.

– E se não houver um modo, eu irei apenas desperdiçar a minha vida? – Seiya perguntou impaciente.

Seiya tinha alguns planos para a curta vida que lhe restava, no entanto não tinha certeza se poderia cumpri-los.

– Não irá desperdiçar! – Saori respondeu no mesmo tom. – Só terá algumas restrições – completou tristemente.

Saori temia que não pudesse ajudá-lo, nem muito menos fazê-lo feliz. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

– Como irei lutar em uma cadeira de rodas? – Seiya questionou calmamente.

– Você não precisará mais lutar. – Saori respondeu sem fita-lo.

– Não quer mais, que eu a proteja? – Seiya tornou a questionar.

– Não quero o ver se machucando novamente. – Saori o respondeu com sinceridade, indo até a direção de Seiya.

Saori abaixou na altura da cadeira de rodas, e segurou as mãos de Seiya entre as suas.

– E, eu não quero que ninguém a machuque. – Seiya completou gentilmente.

– Seiya... Nós estamos em tempo de paz... Ninguém mais irá tentar me ferir. – Saori disse tentando parecer confiante.

– Se você diz... – Seiya concordou a contragosto. – Poderíamos aproveitar esse  
tempo de "paz". – completou esperançoso.

– Como o aproveitaríamos? – Saori questionou do mesmo modo que ele havia feito.

– Ah... – Seiya começou calmamente – Na verdade, tenho planos que envolvem você, mas não tenho certeza se darão certo. – completou pensativo.

– Que "planos" são esses? – Saori perguntou quase que em um susto.

– Talvez, três anos não seja o suficiente para você, mas se concordar, eu não me importaria de passar a "vida inteira" ao seu lado. – Seiya respondeu docemente.

– Seiya... Eu gostaria de poder passar mais tempo ao seu lado, mas se nos foi concedido apenas três anos, quero que você aproveite cada momento, sem se preocupar que o tempo esteja acabando. – Saori completou com um sorriso.

– Então, me prometa que o nosso tempo nunca acabará. – Seiya pediu segurando suas mãos com mais intensidade.

– Independente do que acontecer, jamais acabará. – Saori o prometeu, e em seguida se levantou para abraçá-lo.

Seiya estava abrindo seus braços para cercar Saori com um abraço, porém sentiu novamente uma pontada em seu coração... Não quis dizer a ela, que o efeito da maldição de Hades, ainda impedia que ele pudesse se aproximar mais.

– Você está bem? – Saori perguntou preocupada, interrompendo o abraço que nem mesmo havia começado.

– E-estou – Seiya respondeu em dificuldade, tentando parecer que estava bem. – Tem noticias da Seika? – completou mudando de assunto com um sorriso.

Saori sabia que ele não estava bem e não queria admitir, então ela se afastou um pouco de Seiya, para diminuir a dor da maldição de Hades.

– Tenho... – Saori o respondeu felizmente – Seika está morando em um apartamento ao lado do seu, no Japão... Ela veio visitar você no mês passado, mas começou a ficar depressiva, e preferiu ir embora. – completou seriamente.

– Entendo... – Seiya disse pensativo – Vocês não se entenderam, por que ela não ficou aqui? – perguntou curioso.

– Porque ela tinha esperanças, de que você, iria se recuperar logo... – Saori respondeu calmamente – No entanto, eu cheguei a pensar que ela não quisesse ficar, porque como eu, ela também me culpava pelo ocorrido. – completou amargurada.

Seiya não queria que Saori se sentisse culpada, muito menos que Seika guardasse algum rancor dela. Estava com saudade de sua irmã, mas não queria voltar ao Japão neste momento. Tinha a impressão de que tomaria um choque, com um mundo ao qual ele havia perdido muito.

– Não quer ligar pra ela? – Saori perguntou gentilmente, passando-lhe o celular.

– Eu quero... – Seiya respondeu animadamente, pegando o celular.

Saori foi até a cozinha preparar alguma refeição para eles... Seiya passou horas de conversas animadas com a irmã que ele tanto sentiu falta. Nesse momento, ele pode esquecer um pouco da dor que o cercava.

– Não se preocupe, eu voltarei ao Japão, quando me sentir mais seguro. – Seiya disse calmamente pra sua irmã no telefone.

Saori o observava ao longe, seu coração batia fortemente por ele, ao vê-lo sorrir novamente.

– Obrigado por me contar tudo Seika... – Seiya agradecia a irmã no telefone, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Seika contou como estavam todos os seus amigos, o que o deixou mais tranqüilo, por saber que eles estavam bem, vivendo uma vida normal.

– Até mais... – Seiya se despediu de sua irmã, e em seguida desligou o celular.

* * *

Seiya não percebeu que Saori o observava, e sem perceber algumas lágrimas caíram sob o seu rosto.

– A comida está pronta... – Saori o avisou gentilmente, fingindo não tê-lo percebido chorar.

– Sim... – Seiya acenou com a cabeça, e teve que esperar Saori o transportar na cadeira de rodas até a cozinha.

Saori sabia bem o motivo pelo qual ele estava chorando... Na verdade, ela também sentia a necessidade de chorar, mas de toda forma eles precisariam ser mais fortes do que a dor que os cercava.

– Você gosta? – Saori perguntou amigavelmente, enquanto servia uma porção de Yakisoba para o Seiya.

– Pode colocar... – Seiya respondeu felizmente – Parece que não me alimento há séculos. – completou em tom de brincadeira.

– Você esteve todo esse tempo se alimentando através de soro. – Saori comentou preocupada – De agora em diante, deverá se alimentar com mais cuidado. – completou alertando-o.

Saori também se serviu, e ambos começaram a refeição.

– Se você continuar a preparar estas refeições para mim, durante estes três anos, certamente eu ficarei bem. – Seiya sugeriu animado, apreciando o olhar de Saori.

– Você não vai voltar para o Japão? – Saori perguntou confusa.

– Eu disse pra Seika que eu iria, mas eu só vou depois do nosso casamento. – Seiya respondeu seriamente.

– Que casamento? – Saori o indagou com as faces rosadas.

– Bem... O nosso casamento Saori. – Seiya a respondeu com um sorriso – Você não quer? – perguntou preocupado.

Saori precisou de alguns segundos para juntar as ideias que Seiya havia lhe colocado em mente, até que tomou ciência do que ele estava lhe propondo.

– É claro que eu quero... – Saori respondeu emocionada.

Seiya conseguiu arrastar a cadeira de rodas pra perto de Saori... Quando se aproximou, abraçou a fortemente, e em seguida depositou um leve beijo em sua testa.

– Seremos uma família feliz... – Seiya prometeu a Saori docemente.

Ao longe, o ser da voz estridente os observava, esperando apenas o momento de sua temerosa ação.

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Tenho muitas ideias para esta fanfic, o único problema é que estou trabalhando bastante, e ainda não consegui encontrar um horário tranqüilo para escrevê-la em casa. Peço desculpas por ter demorado a postar este capitulo, e lhes peço que continuem a opinar. Também gostaria de agradecer a todos aqueles que apóiam, e continuam a ler.

**- Saori Yummy**

* * *

Agradecimentos:

**Fletshgguer**

Obrigada novamente!

Fico feliz em saber que gosta de minha história.

Si usted prefiere, puedes dejar me reviews en español. ~

Saludos.

**Rodrigo**

Logo mais, você saberá quem é o ser da voz estridente. ;)

Continuarei sempre que possível.

**Rizz  
**

Sim... Eles irão viver o dilema do tempo, nestes três anos.

**Juliene Oliveira**

Eu comecei a escrever uma UA, mas infelizmente ela nunca saiu do papel, e acabei parando o projeto.

Quem sabe um dia, eu consiga escrever alguma, e postar aqui. ^_^

**Natsumi-Kaah**

Olá,

Fico feliz em ver, novos leitores de SS. =)

Muito obrigada por acompanhar esta fanfic, em especial como sua primeira de Saint Seiya!

Espero que minha escrita continue a lhe agradar.


	4. 3 Ampulheta

******Fanfic : Suplica ao tempo .**

* * *

_Saint Seiya é obra de Masami Kurumada, estou apenas escrevendo por diversão, sem nenhum fim lucrativo._

A história irá passar após a Saga de Hades, com alguns elementos aproveitados do Prólogo dos Céus, sem envolver o mesmo de forma completa.

* * *

**Ampulheta**

_O dia de quietude de outrora, havia tornado uma noite de anseios e esperança. Seiya adormeceu em seu quarto com os pensamentos na promessa que fez a Saori._

- Certamente, seremos uma família feliz. - Seiya pensou docemente, antes de adormecer.

Saori havia ficado realmente tocada pela proposta de Seiya, mas temia que a felicidade não pudesse ser alcançada. Tentou adormecer em seu quarto, mas os pensamentos a levavam para o pedido que havia feito ao Khronos.

* * *

:::: Flashback

Saori caminhou silenciosamente pelo Monte Olímpo em busca do Vale de Khronos. Um lugar crateroso, onde formava - se um pequeno universo, que até mesmo os deuses que eram habituais aquele lugar costumavam evitar. Fez de tudo para não ser percebida por nenhum outro deus, inclusive seu pai Zeus, que governava sobre o maior templo na morada dos deuses. No principio pensou que não tivesse sido percebida por nenhuma forma de vida daquele lugar, mas na verdade, Kairos havia lhe seguido o caminho todo, enquanto a observava de modo intrigado.

"És tu o poderoso Deus do Tempo... Tens sob tuas mãos o controle do passado, presente e futuro. Enxergas o começo da vida, e conheces a hora da morte... Perambulas entre dimensões, cruzando tempo e espaço."

Saori ajoelhou - se para então fazer o pedido.

- Sei que não é permitido mudar um acontecimento do tempo, mas é possível evitá-lo caso já saibamos o que acontecerá... Acredito que sabes o que tenho em mente neste exato momento. - Saori começou o sondar, e em seguida fez menção em cortar um de seus pulsos. - Eu lhe suplico, nos permita que o tempo volte, que ele não tenha se ferido por minha culpa... Deixe-o viver longe deste sofrimento. Se necessário tire minha vida, para que ele não tenha que sofrer com a maldição de Hades. - completou desesperada entre lágrimas e soluços, sem conseguir resposta alguma do Deus do Tempo.

Kairos observava o sofrimento da Deusa, enquanto ocultava sua presença. Sabia bem que Khronos estava adormecido, e que provavelmente jamais tomaria consciência desta suplica de Athena.  
Nunca pensou que encontraria a dona da sabedoria, humilhada diante de um tempo sem volta.

- Athena - Sussurrou perplexo.

Foi quando lembrou que de certa forma ele também governava o Tempo. Não sentia apreso nenhum por Athena, mas também não conseguia sentir o mesmo ódio que outros deuses alimentavam.

- Oportunidade é o que necessitas, e eu lhe concederei... - Kairos proferiu sem que Saori pudesse o ouvir.

Uma poderosa cosmo-energia tomou conta do lugar. E, foi o que deu esperanças a Saori, que logo pensou que está fosse à resposta de Khronos.

- Obrigada! - Saori agradeceu esperançosa, e em seguida resolveu voltar o caminho.

Após sua partida, o vale expeliu uma ampulheta, e Kairos a recolheu atencioso.

:::: Fim do flashback

* * *

- _Não... N-não faça isto... Saori!_ - Seiya gritou desesperado enquanto dormia.

Seiya movia de um lado para o outro em sua cama, como se estivesse sendo golpeado.

- Eu partirei logo, mas você deve viver... - Seiya continuava a proferir tais palavras, enquanto dormia - Saaaoooriiiii! - completou num grito desesperado.

Saori só conseguiu ouvir ao grito, e em desespero correu até o quarto de Seiya.

- Seiya! - Saori o chamou em desespero, enquanto entrava no quarto.

Saori sentiu uma cosmo-energia poderosa, vindo do lado de fora da janela, mas não pode reconhecer a quem pertencia. Estava tão preocupada com ele, e ao mesmo tempo se sentiu ameaçada pela energia desconhecida.

- _Não vá..._ - Seiya continuava a proferir, enquanto o pesadelo o dominava de modo que se movia inquieto e assustado.

- Seiya... Se acalme, eu estou aqui. - Saori pediu docemente tentando se aproximar.

Saori caminhou até a cama dele, retirando os lençóis que o cobriam na tentativa de acordá-lo.

- Athena... - A voz estridente voltava a lhe chamar, ainda que não pudesse o ver.

- Quem é você? – Saori indagou com insegurança.

- Sou conhecido como "Momento Oportuno", mas não é tempo de saber o meu nome, favorita de Zeus. – A voz estridente lhe respondeu de forma amigável. – Não é a primeira vez que venho visitá-los, e talvez não seja a ultima... A verdade é que as conseqüências de sua suplica, não pertencerão ao meu controle. Tudo o que posso fazer agora, é lhe entregar esta ampulheta, que deverá permanecer com o Pégasus até o seu ultimo suspiro. – completou seriamente, levando o objeto até as mãos de Athena.

- Obrigada... – Saori pegou a pequena ampulheta dourada, e abaixou a cabeça agradecendo ao ser que os ajudava novamente.

- Creio que Ícelo esteja castigando a Pégasus com algum de seus pesadelos. – comentou despreocupado – Se quiserem ter uma vida normal, tomem cuidado ao deixar esta casa... Cedo ou tarde, os deuses saberão desta intervenção. – advertiu, e em seguida desapareceu completamente.

* * *

Saori percebeu que a ampulheta emanava uma espécie de cosmo-energia, gerada pelos fragmentos de estrelas que lhe serviam como medidor do tempo. Neste momento ao olhar o objeto não o imaginava como uma sentença de morte, mas sim como uma esperança da vida que ela tanto amava.

- O que é isto? – Seiya questionou confuso, tirando a de seus pensamentos.

Saori colocou a ampulheta na escrivaninha próxima a cama de Seiya, e em seguida caminhou lentamente até ajoelhar-se perto de onde ele estava deitado.

- A prova do quanto poderá viver... – Saori respondeu levantando seu olhar para Seiya. – Teve outro pesadelo? – perguntou preocupada.

Seiya apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, e estendeu sua mão para que ela segurasse.

- Desta vez, você estava se sacrificando para que eu pudesse viver. – Seiya respondeu ainda abalado pelo pesadelo que tivera há pouco tempo.

Seiya entrelaçou fortemente seus dedos aos de Saori, que o observava em silencio.

- Não quer me contar o que aconteceu, enquanto eu estive em pesadelo? – Seiya tornou a questioná-la com curiosidade.

Saori se levantou, sentando-se na beirada da cama, enquanto ainda mantinha seus dedos entrelaçados aos de Seiya.

- Eu estive preocupada com você, e quando vim vê-lo, o mesmo ser da voz estridente deixou-nos a ampulheta que controla o tempo de sua vida, e fez algumas recomendações. – Saori o respondeu com sinceridade, percebendo que Seiya observava o objeto por cima, com uma expressão de seriedade em seu rosto.

- Descobriu quem ele pode ser? – Seiya perguntou intrigado, ainda observando o objeto.

- Ele não quis dizer seu nome, mas afirmou que era conhecido como "Momento Oportuno"... Estou desconfiada de quem possa ser, mas ainda não tenho certeza. – Saori respondeu calmamente, e em seguida fez menção de levantar, mas Seiya a impediu.

- Fique mais um pouco, por favor... – Seiya pediu fitando a com um olhar intenso que transmitia amor.

Saori sorriu ao ouvi-lo pedir para que ficasse, e o seu coração acelerou automaticamente.

- Está com medo de ficar sozinho? – Saori questionou em forma de brincadeira.

Seiya puxou a para perto de si, e ela caiu sobre os seus braços.

- Estou com muito medo... – Seiya respondeu no mesmo tom de brincadeira.

Saori ouviu os batimentos acelerados do coração de Seiya, e agradeceu mentalmente por ele estar vivo. Seiya a abraçou com mais força, e levantou o seu rosto para que pudesse vê-la até aproximar seus lábios aos de Saori num beijo demorado.

- Tenho medo de te perder! – Seiya assumiu após terminar o beijo que havia começado.

Seiya a acomodou mais em seus braços, e Saori o fitou com carinho.

- Estou com sono... – Saori queixou-se ocultando um bocejo. – _Preciso ir dormir_ – completou desanimada.

- Não há problema nenhum em dormir aqui! – Seiya afirmou seriamente, desejando que ela ficasse.

Saori tentou lutar contra o sono, mas acabou adormecendo nos braços de Seiya. Ele apenas sorriu com a cena, desejou-lhe bons sonhos, e a observou até também adormecer.

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Quanto tempo!

Fiquei muitos meses sem escrever, porque meu computador estava quebrado, e agora que ele foi consertado poderei voltar a me dedicar a esta fanfic. Tenho receio de que ela tenha perdido muito da idéia original que tive para ela, e que talvez, ela não mais os agrade... Novamente peço-lhes desculpas pela demora, e espero poder escrever em breve os outros episódios.

**- Saori Yummy**

* * *

Agradecimentos:

**Natsumi-Kaah**

Olá! ^_^

Na verdade o Seiya se sente muito mal em relação ao pequeno tempo que poderá viver, mas ele tenta não demonstrar, pois deseja que ela seja feliz.

Só posso lhe dizer que até mesmo o destino está sujeito a perder o controle sobre eles. =x

**Rodrigo**

Sim, eu modifiquei um pouco a história...

Eu não consegui criar uma concepção correta, mas é como se em alguns momentos, ao tentar aproximação, a maldição acabe trazendo rejeição ao contato dela, e aumente um pouco a dor.

**Rizz**

Eu também não me canso deles... '-'

Tenho que concordar com o seu pressentimento, mas tentarei não fazê-los sofrer muito.

Peço desculpas pela demora.

**hyuugaamore**

Obrigada! *-*


	5. 4 O Afastar

******Fanfic : Suplica ao tempo .**

* * *

_ Saint Seiya é obra de Masami Kurumada, estou apenas escrevendo por diversão, sem nenhum fim lucrativo._

A história irá passar após a Saga de Hades, com alguns elementos aproveitados do Prólogo dos Céus, sem envolver o mesmo de forma completa.

* * *

**O Afastar**

O escuro noturno ainda tomava conta da madrugada, uma leve brisa balançava as cortinas da janela do quarto de Seiya.

Saori acordou espantada ao perceber onde havia adormecido, mas não pode evitar um sorriso que crescia no canto de sua boca ao ver que Seiya mesmo dormindo a envolvia num abraço protetor.  
Permaneceu o observando por alguns segundos, e em seguida corou-se afastando alguns pensamentos de sua mente, e logo tentou sair do abraço de Seiya.

- Perdoe-me... - Seiya sussurrou com a voz sonolenta, acordando aos poucos - Você adormeceu tão profundamente, que eu não quis te acordar para que fosse para o seu quarto - completou preocupado.

Seiya desfez o abraço protetor que envolvia Saori, e pediu desculpas novamente.

- Eu que lhe devo desculpas... - Saori concluiu envergonhada, tentando se levantar da cama.

O quarto estava escuro, e ela acabou caindo novamente na cama devido a um escorregão provocado pelo tapete que não pode enxergar.

- Saori... Está tudo bem? - Seiya perguntou preocupado amparando a no escuro, enquanto acendia a luz do abajur ao lado da cabeceira de sua cama.

- Agora sim... - Saori respondeu aliviada - Talvez eu devesse tê-lo acendido antes. - comentou divertida.

Permaneceram se entreolhando sob a luz do abajur por alguns instantes, até que Seiya a puxou devagar para perto de si, começando um beijo apaixonado.

Saori entreabriu a boca para que Seiya pudesse aprofundar o beijo que se tornava cada vez mais desesperado enquanto o abraçava com força.

Seiya estava com a intenção de aprofundar as caricias a medida que os beijos tornavam-se mais intensos, no entanto teve a confirmação de que deveria parar ao notar a insegurança nos olhos de Saori.

Permaneceu em silencio, na tentativa de acalmar suas emoções, e não percebeu que a havia preocupado quando se afastou bruscamente do contato.

- Seiya... - Saori o chamou apreensiva em busca do olhar de Seiya, pensando que ele estivesse em sofrimento devido a maldição de Hades novamente.

Seiya um pouco mais calmo, segurou uma das mãos de Saori ternamente, e desviou o olhar envergonhado.

- As vezes, mesmo que eu saiba que viverei um pouco mais, temo que não possa viver, e acabo me precipitando... - Seiya confessou calmamente - Perdoe-me por tê-la assustado com meus sentimentos. - completou ainda mais envergonhado.

Saori não compreendeu a principio, mas ao ouvir o pedido de desculpa recordou o que ele mencionava, e também envergonhou-se.

- Não se preocupe, eu também quase me precipitei, e tive os mesmos sentimentos, no entanto estou insegura. - Saori confessou num sussurro, e ainda envergonhada abaixou a cabeça.

Seiya ficou surpreso com a resposta, mas agradeceu mentalmente por ter entendido o olhar de Saori antes que cometesse algum erro.

- Acho que eu perdi o sono... - Seiya comentou desanimado.

- Então é melhor que você o encontre, pois já são três horas da madrugada, e ao amanhecer você receberá visita de alguém especial. - Saori fingiu seriedade, e em seguida sorriu.

- Quem virá amanhã? - Seiya questionou animado, no primeiro momento pensou em Seika, mas como havia falado com ela por telefone no dia anterior descartou a hipótese, então logo pensou em seus amigos.

- É segredo, me pediram para não te contar! - Saori respondeu calmamente sem notar que ele se aproximava.

- Sinto a falta dos meus amigos, espero que seja um deles! - Seiya comentou animado, e em seguida deitou a cabeça no colo de Saori. fitando-a com alegria.

Saori o acomodou melhor, e em seguida começou a acariciar os cabelos de Seiya na tentativa de faze-lo dormir.

- Eles também sentem muito a sua falta. - Saori confirmou contagiando-se pela mesma alegria.

Seiya contemplou o carinho de Saori, e não pode deixar de recordar que no final da batalha contra Abel havia recebido algo semelhante... Só ele sabia o quanto havia sentido felicidade naquele momento por tê-la ao seu lado outra vez.

Após outras recordações, caiu profundamente no mundo dos sonhos.

- Boa noite meu amor! - Saori sussurrou docemente ao perceber que ele dormia.

Saori o observou por mais um instante, e em seguida o acomodou na cama com todo o cuidado para que não despertasse.

Decidiu deixa-lo só, e com um aperto no coração, foi tentar dormir em seu quarto.

Não demorou muito para que também caísse no mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

Os raios de sol ultrapassavam as cortinas brancas da casa, e o relógio marcava pontualmente 10 horas da manhã.

- Saori... - Seiya a chamava com a voz ainda sonolenta, procurando-a do outro lado da cama.

Seiya abriu os olhos lentamente, desejava encontra-la bem perto dele, no entanto constatou que ela não estava ali... Preocupou-se ao ouvir a voz dela conversando com outra pessoa do outro lado da porta.

- Seiya está acordado? - Saori bateu com cuidado na porta do quarto de Seiya, e em seguida questionou amigavelmente.

Seiya se apressou em trocar o pijama por uma roupa casual, composta de calça preta e regata azul, teve um pouco de dificuldade em caminhar até o armário, mas conseguiu a tempo.

- Há pouco tempo... - Seiya respondeu com a voz sonolenta, enquanto tentava arrumar os lençóis.

- Podemos entrar? - Saori perguntou animada enquanto os outros dois sorriam com ansiedade.

- Sim... - Seiya respondeu com a voz menos sonolenta, sem perceber que ela havia falado no plural.

Saori entrou no quarto, e continuou segurando a porta atrás de si, para que fizessem uma surpresa para Seiya.

- Bom dia! - Saori o cumprimentou amigavelmente.

- Bom dia, mas pode me dizer, porque não estava aqui hoje cedo? - Seiya perguntou em tom mimado apontando para o lado de sua cama.

Saori fez sinal de que ele não mencionasse, e apontou para a porta atrás de si.

- Eu estive em casa o tempo todo, você não notou, porque estava em um sono profundo. - Saori respondeu divertida, e em seguida abriu a porta, de onde vieram Shiryu e Shunrei.

Seiya ficou surpreso com a visita do amigo, e de Shunrei, e instantaneamente todos se contagiaram pelo seu sorriso.

- Nos sentimos muito a sua falta! - Shiryu disse amigavelmente após abraça-lo com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Você não faz ideia do quanto nos preocupou. - Shunrei também o abraçou.

Saori observava a cena felizmente, enquanto terminava de dobrar os lençóis que Seiya havia tentado arrumar.

- Também senti falta de todos vocês, e peço desculpas por tê-los preocupado. - Seiya disse emocionado enquanto lembrava de cada momento que passou com seus amigos.

Shiryu contou sobre como estavam os outros amigos, Hyoga, Ikki e Shun, e que logo também viriam visita-lo.

Tanto Shunrei quanto Saori permaneciam quietas apenas os observando...

- Seiya, eu irei buscar o seu café-da-manhã. - Saori disse amigavelmente antes de sair do quarto.

- Obrigado, am- Seiya iria agradecendo-a docemente, no entanto percebeu os olhares surpresos de Shiryu e Shunrei, e corrigiu a frase - Obrigado Athena! - falou rapidamente.

- Posso te acompanhar? - Shunrei perguntou amigavelmente, pois tinha muitos assuntos para tratar com Saori, e também imaginou que talvez Seiya quisesse conversar de forma mais aberta com Shiryu.

- Sim... - Saori respondeu felizmente, e as duas caminharam até a cozinha enquanto conversavam de forma animada.

* * *

- Você lembra o que aconteceu em nossa ultima batalha? - Shiryu perguntou calmamente, e Seiya fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça.

- Foi uma das mais tristes que vivemos, mas fico feliz por não ter acontecido nenhum mal a ela. - Seiya respondeu nostálgico levando a mão até o ferimento.

- Nos não havíamos enxergado o ataque de Hades contra Athena naquele momento que você a defendeu. - Shiryu lembrou com tristeza.

- Eu também não, mas algo em meu coração dizia que ela estava em perigo, e que eu não podia perde-la outra vez. - Seiya esclareceu no mesmo tom de Shiryu.

Shiryu começou a entender o que Seiya queria dizer, mas permaneceu em silencio.

- Também tive um mau-pressentimento quando ela tentou acabar com a própria vida para chegar até o submundo. - Seiya continuou calmamente.

- Todos perceberam que você foi o que mais sofreu, quando acreditávamos que a Athena, a Saori estava morta. - Shiryu recordou com sinceridade.

Seiya confiava bastante em Shiryu, mas não tinha certeza se poderia assumir o que ligava ele a Saori.

- Não sei lhe dizer se foi do mesmo modo, mas a Saori sofreu quando você foi atingido pelo golpe de Hades, e esteve em coma. - Shiryu disse amigavelmente - Ela deixou a fundação e o santuário aos cuidados de outras pessoas para cuidar de você! - Shiryu concluiu calmamente.

- O que você quer dizer? - Seiya perguntou de forma direta, pois conhecia bem Shiryu e sabia que pelas perguntas ele já tinha provas o suficiente, e só estava confirmando.

- Que vocês já não conseguem mais esconder os sentimentos que reprimiam há tempos... - Shiryu respondeu sabiamente deixando Seiya completamente vermelho.

- Receio que eu não tenha tempo o suficiente de faze-la feliz... - Seiya confessou com o olhar distante lembrando do momento que foi ferido por Hades.

- Vocês já confessaram? - Shiryu perguntou com curiosidade, e Seiya acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Seiya contou ao Shiryu os últimos acontecimentos da confissão de seu amor, e a curta vida concedida por um Deus que ele desconhece. Shiryu ouviu a tudo atentamente, e se entristeceu pela situação que o amigo passava.

* * *

Enquanto isso na cozinha... Shunrei contava de forma animada o quanto estavam ajudando as pessoas no vilarejo próximo a Cachoeira de Rozan.

- Shiryu e eu decidimos tornar voluntários em uma escola perto da casa que o mestre ancião nos deixou... O Shiryu ajudou na reforma, e eu comecei a fazer uma horta com as crianças. Por enquanto é pouco, mas temos a intenção de ajuda-los com alguma outra coisa. - Shunrei contava de forma animada, enquanto ajudava Saori a preparar onigiri.

- É uma pena que eu não possa ajudar pessoalmente, mas pedirei que alguém na fundação libere fundos para que o Shiryu possa ajuda-los também financeiramente. - Saori disse gentilmente com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Muito obrigada Saori! - Shunrei aprovou o apoio da amiga.

Depois de falarem sobre trabalho voluntario, Saori desabafou como havia passado todo este tempo angustiada pelo estado de saúde de Seiya, sem mencionar o pedido que ela fez ao Khronos ou o relacionamento deles.

- Eu imagino como deve ter sofrido... - Shunrei comentou emocionada - Toda vez que o Shiryu tinha que lutar, eu temia que algo ruim acontecesse a ele, e continuava orando para que pudesse encontra-lo vivo. - concluiu desesperada.

- Perdoe-me por todas as vezes que ele teve que lutar, e pelos momentos em que ele não pode estar ao seu lado. - Saori pediu amigavelmente olhando para Shunrei.

- No começo fui contra todas as batalhas, mas se não fosse por isso, talvez não estivéssemos juntos hoje... Você e os cavaleiros protegeram este mundo com todas as suas forças... Não há necessidade de pedir perdão, pois este foi o destino reservado a nos... - Shunrei respondeu com sinceridade, e em seguida sorriu.

Saori pode se sentir um pouco mais aliviada em saber que Shunrei não a culpava e sorriu também... As duas passaram alguns minutos em silencio enquanto levavam o café da manhã de Seiya, e alguns Onigiri.

* * *

- Eu não entendo o que aconteceu entre vocês, mas a Shaina pediu que eu lhe entregasse quando possível. - Shiryu disse calmamente entregando um envelope nas mãos de Seiya.

- Que estranho, ainda mais vindo da Shaina! - Seiya observava o envelope com curiosidade - Por que será que ela mesma não veio até aqui? - indagou sem muito interesse, e Shiryu limitou-se a olhar para porta percebendo que Saori e Shunrei traziam uma mesa móvel com o café da manhã.

- Talvez haja alguma explicação nesta carta. - Shiryu sussurrou de modo que somente Seiya pode ouvir.

- E foi especialmente para isto que você veio? - Seiya perguntou em um tom brincalhão.

- Na verdade, eu vim visita-lo, e também aproveitando que estou com carro, levaremos você até o hospital para que verifique qual é o seu verdadeiro estado de saúde como humano. - Shiryu respondeu calmamente, enquanto observava a cara de reprovação do amigo.

- Eu sou um cavaleiro, não preciso de avaliação medica! - Seiya reclamou sem muito argumento - Além do mais a Saori cuidou muito bem da minha saúde durante este tempo, não é mesmo? - completou observando Saori e Shunrei arrumarem a pequena mesa com Onigiri, Café, Chá, Bolos e Pães, e também frutas.

- O Shiryu tem razão, talvez você deva mesmo ir ao médico. - Saori concordou sem fita-lo nos olhos, enquanto trazia a bandeja de café da manhã que havia arrumado para ele, e antes de se refugiar em silencio perto da janela observou com um pouco de tristeza o envelope com a carta de Shaina sob a cama de Seiya.

- Obrigado! - Seiya agradeceu pela bandeja, e enquanto comia, sem perceber fixou o olhar onde Saori estava, e perdeu grande parte da explicação de Shunrei sobre tratamentos por fisioterapia.

- Hey Seiya... está me ouvindo? - Shunrei perguntou desanimada.

- Sim, me desculpe... - Seiya respondeu constrangido, e Shiryu riu discretamente entendendo a situação. - A fisioterapia me ajudará a andar sem cadeira de rodas? - questionou demonstrando interesse.

- Nos acreditamos que sim, mas para isso você precisa buscar a orientação do medico, e se dedicar completamente. - Shunrei respondeu esperançosa, enquanto segurava fortemente a mão de Shiryu.

Saori se animou com o encorajamento de Shiryu e Shunrei, mas ainda assim permaneceu calada observando o céu pela janela.

- Então, eu vou com vocês! - Seiya disse decidido com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- _Athena, deixe-o ir... Não percebe que os humanos não_ _se contentam com a previdência_ _divina, e ainda tentam acelerar o processo através_ da ciência? - Outra cosmo-energia falou diretamente com seu cosmo, de modo que somente ela pode perceber.

Saori não respondeu a cosmo-energia, limpou suas lágrimas sem que os outros percebessem, e finalmente se juntou a eles sorrindo para Seiya.

- Parece que você não precisa mais dos meus cuidados... - Saori comentou desanimada - Em qual hospital vocês irão? - questionou com curiosidade.

- No próprio hospital da fundação, que há no centro comercial de Athenas... - Shiryu respondeu calmamente - Nos já estivemos lá antes. - completou recordando-a, e ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Você não irá conosco Saori? - Seiya perguntou confuso tocando-lhe levemente no pulso, e ela afastou o braço enquanto fez sinal negativo com a cabeça.

Shiryu percebeu que o clima entre os dois estava tenso, e seguiu Shunrei com a desculpa de que lavariam a louça do café, e em seguida preparariam o carro para que pudesse acomoda-lo.

* * *

Os dois estavam sozinhos no quarto a alguns minutos, mas não havia nenhuma troca de palavra. Saori arrumava uma pequena pasta com os documentos de Seiya, e os primeiros exames que fez quando estava em coma. Por outro lado, Seiya a observava sem compreender.

- Se você quiser eu fico aqui, não vou a lugar algum! - Seiya disse exasperado quebrando o silencio entre eles.

- Não me entenda mal, é somente que eu tenho alguns assuntos para resolver, e não poderei os acompanhar. - Saori tentou acalma-lo, mas só piorou a situação.

- Eu pensava que nossos assuntos a resolver seriam os mesmos, mas pelo visto estava enganado. - Seiya disse tristemente, pensando que Saori não confiasse nele.

Saori ficou de joelhos na altura da cadeira de rodas para que pudesse aproximar de Seiya. A manhã estava carregada de insegurança para ambos. Sem querer havia o tratado com indiferença um pouco devido ao medo quanto a tudo o que estava acontecendo, e outra parte devido ao ciúmes... E também, porque ainda não havia contato todos os detalhes da suplica que fez ao Khronos para ele.

- Você confia em mim? - Saori perguntou docemente segurando as mãos de Seiya.

Seiya abaixou o olhar para que pudesse fita-la nos olhos, mas não respondeu nada.

- Se você confia em mim, por favor não mal intérprete minhas ações, e espere o momento certo para que eu possa lhe contar toda a verdade. - Saori pediu entre lagrimas.

- Você quer que eu confie em você mesmo que tenha me evitado a manhã inteira? - Seiya questionou um pouco mais calmo, segurando levemente o rosto dela.

- Perdoe-me, mas acho que você ao menos entende o que significa medo, insegurança, e ciúmes. - Saori respondeu em um tom cansativo fechando os olhos.

Seiya foi surpreendido novamente pela resposta, e se recriminou por ter desconfiado de Saori.

- Neste caso, eu que devo-lhe desculpas... - Seiya sussurrou felizmente, e puxou Saori para cima da cadeira de rodas.

- Se o Shiryu e Shunrei vier- Saori começou a argumentar contra o ato de Seiya, no entanto ele a silenciou com um leve beijo nos lábios.

Saori se segurou fortemente no pescoço de Seiya, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo circulando-a em um abraço envolta da cintura. Alternavam entre selinhos e pequenas mordiscadas aprofundando o beijo cada vez mais desesperado. Teriam permanecido assim por mais tempo, se Seiya não tivesse ouvido os passos de Shiryu e Shunrei se aproximarem.

- Vamos Seiya? - Shiryu o chamou antes de entrar no quarto com Shunrei.

Saori teve tempo de se recompor frente a cadeira de rodas, mas ela e Seiya ainda mantinham um leve rubor nas faces, e os corações acelerados.

- Sim... - Seiya acenou positivamente quando os amigos entraram no quarto.

Saori entregou a pasta de documentos a Seiya, e em seguida o ajudou a colocar uma blusa de frio. Após fazer isso, Shiryu conduziu Seiya na cadeira de rodas até a frente da casa onde estava o carro.

- Não se preocupe, nos daremos noticias! - Shunrei disse amigavelmente a Saori, enquanto Shiryu ajudava Seiya a entrar no carro.

- Até mais tarde! - Shiryu disse amigavelmente a Saori com um sorriso, e em seguida entrou no carro com Shunrei.

- Cuide-se! - Saori murmurou com um aperto no coração ao vê-lo partir, e de dentro do carro Seiya acenou com a mão.

* * *

**- Saori Yummy**


End file.
